Aayla Secura/Leyendas
|nace = 47 ABY |muere = 19 ABY (16), Felucia[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] |especie = Twi'lek |genero = Femenino |altura = 1.78 metros''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' |pelo = Ninguno |ojos = Avellana |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = *Quinlan VosStar Wars Republic: Twilight *Tholme (Temporalmente)Star Wars Republic: Darkness |aprendices = }} Aayla Secura, nacida Aaylas'ecura, fue una Maestra Jedi twi'lek Rutian en los días posteriores de la República Galáctica, quien sirvió con distinción como una General durante las Guerras Clon. Sirvió como Padawan bajo la tutela de Quinlan Vos, y más tarde, el propio maestro de Vos, Tholme. Aayla y Vos sobrevivieron un roce con el lado oscuro en las etapas tempranas de su entrenamiento Jedi, aunque más tarde probó que era digna de ser un Caballero. Biografía Vida Temprana 180px|left|thumb|La joven Aayla y Quinlan Vos Aayla fue siempre sensible a la Fuerza, y a una edad joven fue descubierta por los Jedi durante una misión a Ryloth llevada a cabo por el joven Quinlan Vos, el padawan kiffar del Maestro Jedi Tholme. La joven Aayla se mantuvo con los twi'lek esclavos de los Hutt locales a salvo de cualquier posible amenaza. Era sobrina de Lon Secura, pero el guardia wampa del Hutt se enfureció y Secura acabo corriendo un serio peligro. Afortunadamente Vos lo presintió y la salvó. Ambos mantenían una fuerte conexión entre sí a través de la Fuerza. Quinlan persuadió al maestro Tholme para que Aayla pudiera hacer la prueba en Coruscant para ser formada como Jedi, y finalmente pasó las pruebas. Aayla se convirtió en una gran combatiente con el sable láser; estudiando y utilizando la forma IV de combate. Ella también estudió la forma de combate Jar'Kai, utilizando un sable verde y otro azul. Además también utilizo ocasionalmente un sable láser de color violeta. Tenía una buena relación amistosa con una joven twi'lek padawan llamada Xiaan Amersu, a quien Aayla dio un corazón de fuego como regalo. También tuvo una relación muy estrecha con Kit Fisto, que llegó muchas veces a rebasar los límites del Código Jedi. Aayla aprendió una vez una lección muy valiosa cuando su querida mascota T'da murió. Su Maestro la confortó contándole que su amada era ahora una con la Fuerza, y que también viviría en su corazón. Irónicamente, fue en Felucia donde enterró a T'da, un planeta que volvería a pisar al final de su vida. Así la padawan Secura y su Maestro, Quinlan Vos, llevarían a cabo muchas misiones juntos. Rescataron a una pequeña princesa de los piratas Skyboat del Xoman Libre, se enfrentaron a un cerbero de Ogden Menor, y lograron resolver el misterio de la Lodi de Solibus IV, e incluso fueron testigos de como Sebulba, un dug, amenazaba a un gungan en Tatooine durante su estancia allí. Pero cuando Quinlan y Aayla fueron asignados a una misión en Ryloth para investigar las fuentes de glitteryll, todo salió mal. Los dos fueron capturados y drogados. Aayla y su Maestro sufrieron un borrado de memoria. Ella fue adoptada por su tío Pol secura, que tenía que alimentarla todo los días con glitteryll ya que su espíritu amenazaba con reafirmarse en lo que fue. Finalmente acabó olvidando que era una Jedi, se olvidó que tenia un Maestro y poderes de la Fuerza. Un día, un extraño hombre llegó a los cuarteles de Pol Secura, en busca de la padawan. Mostró a Aayla su espada de luz, pero ella no podía recordar nada todavía. Después de un tiempo, cuando el hombre descubrió que Pol Secura estaba detrás de las drogas, volvió allí. Cuando Aayla intentó rescatar a su tío, esta lo empujó accidentalmente con la Fuerza por el balcón. Aayla culpó al extranjero, Quinlan Vos. Roce con el lado oscuro 180px|left|thumb|Aayla siendo seducida hacia el lado oscuro por [[Volfe Karkko]] En su intento por resolver el misterio de un cártel de drogas, Aayla y su Maestro fueron capturados por el tío de Aayla, Pol Secura, un miembro del Consejo Twi´lek. Las memorias de Aayla y Quinlan fueron borradas. Quinlan fue abandonado en Nar Shaddaa, mientras que Aayla fue disfrazada y escondida entre las bailarinas de su tío. Tras la muerte de Pol Secura, Quinlan pidió a la Orden Jedi traer a Aayla de regreso a Coruscant para ser re-entrenada. Pero lo único que recordaba Aayla era que Quinlan era el responsable de la muerte de su tío. Buscando venganza viajó a Kiffex, donde cayó en las garras del Jedi caído Volfe Karkko. Quinlan tuvo que defenderse de los ataques de su aprendiz y derrotar a Karkko antes de liberar a Aayla y restaurar su memoria. Ascenso a Dama Jedi El Consejo Jedi, en su sabiduría, decretó que Aayla y Quinlan fueran separados mientras se rehabilitaban del lado oscuro. Todavía un Padawan, Aayla fue colocada un breve tiempo bajo la tutela del Maestro Tholme, el Jedi que entrenó a Vos. Bajo su dirección, Aayla pasaría las pruebas, y se convertiría en un Caballero Jedi. Guerras Clon 180px|right|thumb|Aayla Secura durante las Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis Durante la crisis Separatista que amenazó a la República y dio origen a las Guerras Clon sirvió como General. Aayla fue un miembro de las fuerzas de ataque Jedi enviado a Geonosis para rescatar de la ejecución de los prisioneros Jedi que habían sido sentenciados a morir por espionaje por Poggle el Menor y fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque por droides de combate, planeado con el Conde Dooku, después de la llegada repentina de los refuerzos de los soldados clon de la recién formada Armada de la República, dando origen entonces a la Primera Batalla de Geonosis en la que Aayla Secura luchó conduciendo su propia escuadrilla de soldados clon. Misión a Corellia Aayla se volvió una General Jedi, más tarde a cargo de los 327a Cuerpos Estelares.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force Ocho días estándares después de la Batalla de Geonosis, ella fue enviada en una misión para interceptar al científico de la Unión Tecnológica Ratri Tane, quien había escapado a Corellia con los archivos y prototipos de nuevos circuitos droides, junto con el Jedi caamasi Ylenic It'kla.Elusion Illusion Infiltrándose en la Rueda Batalla de Kamino Ella permanenció en Kamino, junto a Kit Fisto, para vigilar las instalaciones del planeta de un sabotaje con un Nano-virus Kaminoano que pretendía acabar con los soldados clon. Durante el final de la batalla contra unos super robots de batalla (bajo el control de un doble Kaminoano), Secura cayó en las aguas de Kamino, pero antes de ahogarse Fisto la salvó de la muerte. Como un anfibio, el Nautolano fue capaz de absorber el oxígeno del agua para ayudar a Aayla a respirar. Cuando estuvieron en la superficie de nuevo, ellos mataron al doble Kaminoano utilizando el virus engañándolo y inyectandoselo. En el momento que Fisto salvó a Aayla, esto marcó un punto importante en la vida de ambos Jedi. En este punto comenzó una relación entre los dos que llegó fuera de los límites del Código Jedi. Similar a la relación de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Siri Tachi. Era más que "la respiración de ambos" de Fisto y Aayla, sobre todo por la manera en que se había hecho. Batalla de Hypori thumb|220px|Aayla combatiendo a Grievous junto con otros [[Jedi/Leyendas|Jedi]] Poco tiempo después fue enviada junto con los Maestros Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi y Shaak-Ti a la batalla en Hypori, un planeta que fue devastado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes encabezada por el General Grievous, ella junto con los sobrevivientes se refugiaron del ataque de un ejercito de droides de combate en los restos de una Nave de asalto clase Acclamator, hasta que se detuvieron para que el general droide llegara a combatir a los seis Jedi que se encontraban allí, Aayla combatió pero sin éxito terminando herida gravemente, fue rescatada por un comando de soldados clon ARC que impidió que Grievous terminara matando a todos.Las Guerras Clon Capítulo 20 Misión a Devaron thumb|200px|Las [[Espada de luz|Espadas de una experta y otra no tanto]] Seis meses después del inicio de las Guerras Clon, participó en la Misión a Devaron junto con los Jedi Kit Fisto, Tholme, An'ya Kuro (conocida por la Dama Oscura) y T'ra Saa, consistía en descubrir la ubicación de la base de unos invasores que atacaban flotas de la República y al parecer estaban ligados a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, todo apuntaba a que esta base estaba en el planeta Devaron. Kit Fisto preparó identificaciones falsas para los Jedis Aayla Secura, Tholme y An'ya Kuro, para que averiguaran la posición exacta de la base. La identidad que Aayla tomó fue la hija de un importante mercader de paseo en el planeta. Sin embargo había un traidor en el gobierno Devaroniano, quien había contratado los servicios de Aurra Sing para proteger sus intereses, es decir su relación con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Aurrra descubrió la verdadera identidad de An'ya Kuro, ya que había sido su Maestra por un tiempo. Así que puso una trampa a Tholme y An'ya Kuro, Aayla fue a su rescate pero Aurra ya la estaba esperando, disparo a la moto swoop en la que iba y cayó quedando inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba rodeada por una manada de Quarra pero escapo de ellos usando la fuerza para hacerse pasar desapercibida y se enfrentó en duelo con Aurra, a quien derrotó y envió al penal Oovo IV. Una vez que Aayla proporcionó la ubicación, Kit Fisto y T'ra Saa junto con un comando de Soldados clon, llegaron al planeta para destruir la base y así completar la misión.Jedi: Aayla Secura Batalla de Quell Después de capturar un importante robot de tácticas separatista, Secura y el Comandante Bly los enviaron para sofocar un asalto sobre el planeta Quell. Allí sus naves fueron asaltadas por los superdroides, por eso el Jedi Skywalker y su aprendiz Ahsoka Tano, llegaron y ayudaron a evacuar a Bly y Aayla del Crucero de la República. pero antes de salir del crucero Anakin quedó herido al intentar salvarlos de una explosión. Antes de que la Jedi pudiera abrir el muelle de entrada del Decidido para dar atención médica a Anakin, el fuego de los combatientes robot golpeó a uno de los pilotos, activando accidentalmente el hiperespacio. Aayla dijo el almirante Wulf Yularen que soltase la nave donde estaban ellos del Decidido, antes de que se llevasen al destructor con ellos al hiperespacio. Misión a Maridun 250px|left|thumb|Aayla Secura en Maridun Después de un traicionero viaje a través del hiperespacio, los Jedi y los pocos clones de la compañía aterrizaron accidentalmente en el planeta Maridun. Aayla y Ahsoka pronto encontraron el pueblo de los Lurmen que se habían asentado en el planeta, lejos de las guerras. El anciano, Tee Kaa Watt se negó a ayudarlos, por temor a la destrucción de romper la paz de su pueblo. Sin embargo, la solicitud de ayuda de Ahsoka, hizo que él les diera suministros médicos, y enviara a su hijo, Wag Too, para ayudar a curarlos. Pero, solicitó que sólo un Jedi tomaría los suministros y que el comandante Bly debería acompañarlos. Después de que una fuerza de separatista llegara ellos se retiraron, a fin de proteger la aldea. Cuando se descubrieron que las fuerzas separatistas estaban allí para probar una nueva arma que sólo destruye la materia orgánica, ellos se apresuraron a salvar la aldea. En la batalla, la Jedi Aayla ayudó a derrotar a los robots de batalla que atacaron, aunque Anakin fue el que destruyó el prototipo del arma. Misión a Endor Durante la guerra, la Maestra Secura y el Comandante Bly investigaron un puesto de avanzada desierto separatista en el sistema Endor. Después de descubrir que la base estaba vacía, (y encontrar incontables restos de soldados clon y droides de batalla) Secura fue a explorar, y encontró un droide de batalla solitario. Mientras le removía sus apéndices, Secura fue capturada sin darse cuenta por los ewoks nativos y fue disparada con un dardo tranquilizante.What Goes Up... Secura se despertó en una casa del árbol ewok, y usando al droide de batalla como un traductor, aprendió que los nativos creían que ella era un espíritu del bosque. Como un espíritu, era su deber derrotar a la Bestia en la Boca de la Montaña. Secura, junto con el droide, cumplió. Al llegar a la cueva, la Maestra Jedi se tropezó con un montón de huesos, alertando a la Bestia de su presencia. La Bestia rápidamente atravesó al droide de batalla con su garra, dejando a Secura libre para usar la Fuerza en las partes que caían, empujándolas hacia el monstruo. Habiendo cumplido su deber como el espíritu de los ewoks, Secura regresó a su cañonera de la República, donde Bly estaba esperando. Aliviando al su comandante, el par, junto con su escuadrón, se dirigieron a Felucia. Batalla de Felucia y Orden 66 Aayla fue enviada a ayudar a Barriss Offee en el planeta Felucia, que servia de base a los separatistas, durante la batalla, Palpatine ordenó ejecutar la Orden 66, y fue asesinada por su propia tropa de soldados clon, liderada por el clon CC-5052 , el Comandante Bly, quien no dudo en obedecer la orden, a pesar de haber desarrollado una buena relación con ella tras haber luchado juntos en varias batallas y que ella los llamara "sus soldados mas valientes". Aún así, se le dio una muerte rápida, siguiendo disparando por un tiempo, para asegurarse de que muera rápidamente''Star Wars: Battlefront II. Legado thumb|right|250px|Aayla asesinada por sus tropas. Tras su triste muerte en el planeta Felucia, los documentos oficiales compiladas por Sate Pestage la declararon una enemiga de los pueblos en que combatió diciendo que quería envenenar el suministro de agua de Felucia como parte de la propaganda del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, a pesar de los intentos del Imperio, Aayla fue recordada por los nativos que defendió como su libertadora hasta como mínimo el 40 DBY y los descendientes de sus tropas locales habían escrito cuentos ficticios sobre de su vida. Habilidades y personalidad thumb|left|100px|Sable de Aayla Secura. Aayla Secura fue entrenada como Guardian Jedi, llevándola a centrarse más en el aspecto físico de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en una impresionante experta luchadora. Ella domina la Forma IV de lucha con el sable de luz, Ataru, y tenia algunas competencias en la Forma V, además de ser una usuaria de Jar'Kai. Fue una empática y muy inteligente Jedi, pero fue impulsiva y algo traviesa. Gracias a la formación de Quinlan Vos y Tholme, Aayla era muy experta en sigilo y en la infiltración. También fue conocida por usar sus poderes de la Fuerza y belleza para seducir a las personas para sacarles información. Aayla Secura fue una empática y muy inteligente Jedi, pero también un tanto impulsiva y maliciosa. Era una buena líder y una experta estratega. Su rapidez de pensamiento le valió para ganarse el respeto de muchos soldados clones. Tuvo una importante relación con el Maestro Kit Fisto, pero decidió que la Orden era más importante que su relación. También tuvo una estrecha amistad con el Comandante Bly, pero al igual que los demás clones, Bly obedeció la orden 66, traicionando así la confianza de Aayla Secura. Entre bastidores thumb|Aayla Secura, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] *Aayla Secura apareció primero en la serie cómics mensual Star Wars: Republic de Dark Horse. *El Escritor y Director George Lucas se impresionó tanto de la dramática cubierta pintada por Jon Foster que solicitó que el personaje del universo expandido se le diera vida en un Jedi en la pantalla grande. *La productora asistente de Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) Amy Allen, desempeñó el papel de Aayla en los episodios II y III. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic 19: Twilight, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómic)'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * * * * *''Ace Assault'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómic)'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Force Unleashed juego (modo de duelo)'' Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * *''Priorities'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:República Galáctica Categoría:Twi'leks Categoría:Deidades ewok Secura, Aayla Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi redimidos Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Miembros del 327° Cuerpo Estelar